


Sub!Ivar

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Ivar x Reader [7]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Mommy Kink, NSFW, Pegging, Sub Ivar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: THIS IS VERY OBVIOUSLY NSFW LOL. THAT IS YOUR WARNING. INVOLVES MOMMY KINK, PEGGING, SUB!IVAR, ALL OF IT OKAY THIS IS YOUR WARNING LOL.You can all blame @honestsycrets and @loveviera for this it’s 100% their fault and made specially for them. So enjoy I would say lol.(Look I am 100% a sub in the bedroom, with maybe a little dom if needed but I’m trash so hopefully this is believable I’m sorry if it’s awful, which it probably is. I tried)





	Sub!Ivar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHonestSecretsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/gifts).



> Moodboard is mine, gif is not

Ivar has two modes when he’s in a bottom or submissive mood, either bratty or absolute sweetheart. There’s no in between.  
Enjoys being the dominant one in the bedroom so when you bring up the idea of him being submissive, he takes some time to warm up to it. You know your Ivar is more a switch then a total dom but he just ignores his sub side.

  
You have to ease him into it, keep pressing the idea of him being your “good boy” or “sweetheart” or “baby” and be softer with him so that he can can fall into the role a little easier.

  
First time he lets you dom him is after a long, stressful day as king. Usually he’d fuck you till he got all his aggression out. But today he just wants to be held.

  
He’s quiet as he sits on your shared bed, pulling you to him like a teddy bear almost, burying his face in your chest or in your neck as he clings to you.

  
“Ivar? What’s wrong love?”

  
He just grunts and pulls you closer, finally meeting your eyes and silently communicating what he wants. You’ve never seen him look so vulnerable before.

  
“Oh love cmere. Mommy will take care of you, my sweet boy.”

Looks at you like you’re crazy the first time you suggest pegging him. Squirms in your grip each time you mention it when he’s submissive. You’re just sitting behind him, stroking him slowly as you mumble into his ear, smirking at his breathy little whines and moans and those broken growls of his.

  
“No mommy. Don’t want that.” He’s pressed against you, groaning softly as he tries to deny you, but you both know he’d do anything his mommy asked of him.

  
An absolute brat anytime you peg him, throwing out curses and growls in between his groans and whines as you completely bottom out in his ass with your cock that just happens to mirror his own perfectly.

  
“Shut up, be a good boy for mommy and take her cock and I’ll ride you for as long as you want tonight sweetheart. Remember, good boys get rewards but bad boys get their cute fat asses tossed over mommy’s lap and spanked raw.”


End file.
